kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Krahu i shqiponjës
Krahu i shqiponjës është revistë shqip e dalë në vitet e demokracisë që synon të promovojë sa jetën letrare po aq edhe t'i shërbejë një qëllimi të lartë kombëtar si edhe të mbrojë grupe të pafavorizuara të shoqerisë së Ballkanit. Udhëheqesi shpirtëror ishte dhe mbetet Bilal Xhaferri. Historiku "Krahu i shqiponjës" është revistë politike, kulturore, letrare dhe shoqërore, e botuar për herë të parë në tetor të vitit 1974, në dy gjuhë, shqip e anglisht, si organ i Lidhjes Çame, në Çikago (Chicago) të SHBA. Themeluesi, botuesi dhe drejtuesi i saj ishte Bilal Xhaferri, poet, prozator dhe publicist i shquar disident, i cili u lind më 2 nëntor 1935 në Ninat të Konispolit, (Çamëri), dhe, pas një veprimtarie të madhe letraro-publicistike, vdiq në mërgim (i arratisur nga Shqipëria më 1969 si nacionalist antikomunist) më 14 tetor 1986 në Çikago të SHBA. Bilal Xhaferri e pagëzoi, drejtoi e përgatiti dhe e botoi deri në fund të jetës revistën “Krahu i shqiponjës” dhe e shndërroi atë në një armë të fuqishme në luftë kundër komunizmit. Pra, "Krahu i Shqiponjës" ishte një tribunë e mendimit të lirë demokratik me prirje thellësisht antikomuniste, antidiktatoriale e antienveriste, që synonte bashkimin e tërë forcave politike shqiptare në mërgim, unifikimin e mendimit, programeve dhe qëllimeve të tyre për një Shqipëri të Lirë Properëndimore. Në faqet e revistës trajtoheshin gjerësisht problemet kombëtare shqiptare, veçanërisht çështja çame, problemi i Kosovës, i territoreve të tjera të mbetura jashtë trungut amë, Shqipërisë, si dhe problemet e komuniteteve shqiptare nëpër botë e të Diasporës. Nëpërmjet revistës “Krahu i shqiponjës” Bilal Xhaferri u lidh me shumë atdhetarë në SHBA, Kanada, Evropë, Turqi e gjetkë, me gazeta dhe revista të tjera të Diasporës dhe po nëpërmjet saj dhe veprimtarisë së tij, ndikoi mjaft në afrimin, bashkimin dhe bashkëpunimin midis shqiptarëve të të gjitha trevave, prirjeve, partive dhe organizatave politike të ndryshme. “Krahu i shqiponjës” u kthye në revistë kombëtare, mbahej me shkrimet e mërgimtarëve dhe u drejtohej të gjithë shqiptarëve kudo që ndodheshin. Mbështetje të madhe vëllazërore, morale e materiale revista “Krahu i shqiponjës” kishte sidomos prej shqiptarëve të Kosovës dhe të Malit të Zi, prej partive dhe organizatave të tyre kombëtare, madje prej andej ishin edhe mjaft miq e bashkëpunëtorë të ngushtë të Bilal Xhaferrit. Në një shënim falenderimi, në revistë ai shkruan: “Gjatë kësaj vere (1981) qëndrova disa muaj në Detroit. Midis shumë miqve, të cilët i falenderoj sinqerisht për mikpritjen e tyre vëllazërore, dua të përmend në mënyrë të veçantë Prof. Prenk Grudën, i cili kurrë nuk e kurseu ndihmën e vet si atdhetar i madh”. Në këtë revistë përveç shumë autorëve shqiptarë e të huaj, Bilal Xhaferri botoi edhe krijimtarinë e vet, shumë artikuj publicistikë, poezi, tregime, fragmente të romanit “Trotuare të kundërta” (1975), fragmente të romanit “Hëna e kantierëve” (1977), skeçe për kurset e gjuhës shqipe që ishin ngritur pranë xhamive, teqeve apo kishave shqiptare, botoi vizatime e karikatura të tij, foto artistike e dokumentare të bëra prej tij etj. Ai edhe në SHBA shkroi skenare filmash. Në numrin e revistës ku u botua për herë të parë një fragment i romanit “Hëna e kantierëve”, njoftohet, gjithashtu, se nga ky roman po përgatiste një skenar për një film artistik me metrazh të plotë nën titullin e përshtatur në anglisht “The moon of the Countryside” që do të xhirohej nga një kompani e Hollywood. Edhe në Amerikë, në vendin e lirisë së madhe, sigurimi i shtetit diktatorial shqiptar e përndiqte dhe e ndëshkonte herë pas here Bilal Xhaferrin për ta zhdukur atë bashkë me veprën e tij. Kështu, më 1978 e plagosën. Për këtë ngjarje tronditëse në “Krahu i shqiponjës” është shkruar: “Bilal Xhaferri, editori i revistës “Krahu i shqiponjës”, ndërsa shkonte në mbledhje për kremtimin e 100-vjetorit të Lidhjes së Prizrenit, u sulmua në errësirë nga tre njerëz të panjohur. Shokët që e prisnin në mbledhje, të shqetësuar nga vonesa e tij, dolën ta kërkonin dhe e gjetën në rrugë, të plagosur në kokë dhe në fytyrë dhe me një prerje thike në brinjë. Policia që u lajmërua dhe mbërriti menjëherë e shpuri të plagosurin në spital” (“Krahu i shqiponjës”, 1985, maj). Një goditje dërrmuese, shumë më e rëndë për Bilalin dhe revistën, ishte edhe djegia e redaksisë në vitin 1981. Ky fakt është pasqyruar edhe në revistën “Krahu i shqiponjës”: “Një zjarr që ra në ndërtesën ku ishte vendosur “Krahu i shqiponjës”, dogji të gjitha dosjet dhe koleksionet tona. Një tragjedi personale ishte kjo për Bilal Xhaferrin, i cili humbi atje librat dhe dorëshkrimet e tij, vëllime të plota letrare, studime, kërkime shkencore, përkthime, shënime politike, letra, piktura, fotografi, punë dhe përpjekje të dhjetë vjetëve të vështira të mërgimit” (Krahu i shqiponjës” 1981, janar). Pra, sigurimi i shtetit shqiptar e pengoi me lloj lloj mjetesh e metodash veprimtarinë e Bilal Xhaferrit dhe revistën “Krahu i shqiponjës”. Jo më kot ishin shprehur Kryeministri dhe Ministri i brendshëm i shtetit diktatorial shqiptar në ato vite: “Bilal Xhaferrin do ta kthejmë të gjallë a të vdekur në Shqipëri”. Bilal Xhaferri arriti të botonte 39 numra. Që në vitin 1995 e në vazhdim "Krahu i shqiponjës" vazhdon të botohet në Tiranë, si organ i OJQ Shoqata Kulturore "Bilal Xhaferri" (Komuniteti Kulturor i Çamërisë) themeluar e drejtuar prej gazetarit dhe shkrimtarit të njohur Shefki Hysa, i cili inicoi rikthimin në Shqipëri të eshtrave të Bilal Xhaferrit, si dhe lartësimin e vlerave të jashtëzakonshme të kësaj figure të rallë, të nëpërkëmbur e të flakur në harresë prej ish diktaturës komuniste shqiptare. Në faqet e revistës, midis shkrimeve që mbrojnë çështjen kombëtare shqiptare, sidomos problemin çam, janë botuar shpesh edhe artikuj e krijimtari e zgjedhur nga personalitete të letrave shqipe si: Bilal Xhaferri, Dritëro Agolli, Ismail Kadare, Ibrahim D. Hoxha, Jakup Mato, Martin Mato, Namik Mane, Pjetër Arbnori, Shefki Hysa, Vath Koreshi, Visar Zhiti, Arben Çokaj, Namik Selmani etj, si edhe autorë të mirënjohur botërorë: Xhek London (Jack London), Zhan Pol Sartri (Jean-Paul Sartre), Alfred de Musset, Edgar Allan Poe etj... Një vend të veçantë në faqet e kësaj reviste kanë zënë dhe do të zënë autorët e huaj që janë marrë posaçërisht me çështjen e çamëve si: Miranda Vickers, James Pettifer, Hillary Clinton, Doris Pack, Dr. Haim Reitan etj. Shefki Hysa, në cilësinë e Botuesit dhe Kryeredaktorit të kësaj reviste, me kontributet e veta dhe të miqve të tij, ka arritur të nxjerrë më shumë se 80 numra dhe vazhdon me këmbëngulje ta mbajë lart këtë piedestal të mendimit të lirë në vazhdën e idealeve të Bilal Xhaferrit. Bibliografi * Agim Musta, Enver Memisha, “Antologji e plagëve nën terrorin komunist” 2 (2006), Tiranë, ISBN 99943-38-12-9 * Ahmet Mehmeti, “Nektari i shpirtit shqiptar” (2007), Tiranë, ISBN 978 99943-50-13-1 * Bilal Xhaferri, “Përtej largësive”, prozë e publicistikë (1996), Tiranë, ISBN 99927-1-939-7 * Ibrahim D. Hoxha, Enciklopedi Jugshqiptare 1 (A – H), 2006, Tiranë, ISBN 99943-855-2-6 * Sabri Hamiti, “Poeti i nemun – Bilal Xhaferri” (1996), Prishtinë * Shefki Hysa, “Diplomacia e vetëmohimit”, publicistikë (2008), Tiranë, ISBN 978-99956-650-3-6 Lidhje të jashtme * Faqe e revistës “Krahu i Shqiponjës * Ditari: Krahuanglisht * Ditari: Krahuitalisht * Ditari: Krahufrengjisht * Ditari: Krahugjermanisht * Ditari "Krahu i shqiponjës" * Faqe e Shefki Hysës category:revista category:çamëri de:Krahu i shqiponjës en:Krahu i shqiponjës fr:Krahu i shqiponjës it:Krahu i shqiponjës